Underpants
by Truthless Faith
Summary: Butters visits Tweek in his coffee shop late at night.


I don't own any South Park characters.

* * *

People have problems. His problems weren't as big as others but, hell, they were stressful. No amount of coffee made him feel better. The boy would just sit there and stare into the blackness in the cup. No sugar, no cream, just coffee. Steam floated carelessly into the chilly air. Tweek made no move to drink the liquid or do anything but stare at it.

The coffee shop was void of people except the owner's son. Tweek was left in charge and nobody would come in anyways. Who, other then himself, would want coffee close to midnight? He only agreed to work these hours for his father because of that. Also the boy rarely slept at night. He would much rather take a small nap after school, only for about an hour or two, and then get started on homework.

Right now he couldn't even sneak in the small nap either; he was love-sick and had no idea how to deal with it. Tweek gnawed on his bottom lip nervously. The problem was he wasn't love sick with a girl, that wouldn't be even half as stressful. Tweek Tweak had fallen, rather hard, for the one and only Craig Tucker. How he was going to deal with it was unknown.

The door chimed as somebody opened it.

Or something.

"Oh _GOD_" The boy blurted out as his hands flew up to his hair. His fingers curled around his blonde locks and tugged on them mercilessly. Brown eyes shot back and forth as the searched for a place to hide.

He panicked as he felt eyes on him and just ducked under the table. Now the boy was shaking uneasily, his entire body trembling with fear and caffeine. If he had actually been paying attention maybe he wouldn't have been as startled but still.

"Tweek? Its jus' me, Butters." A calming voice stated. It lulled Tweek but also twanged his heart. "I won't hurt you. I jus' seen you through the window and thought 'Boy, he looks jus' about as miserable as me'." The other boy stated as he leaned onto the counter in an attempt to catch a glimpse of Tweek. The jittery had peeked Butter's interest long ago so it was only natural he attempted to lend a hand.

"_AH! _Don't do that! I thought you were _them_!" Tweek spat out in a hurry. Butters only tipped his head to the side in question.

"Who?" Butters couldn't help but ask about it.

"The underpants gnomes! They want my last pair, _Auuug_!"

"Oh geez, you don't think they'd take mine." Buttered question uneasily, darting his eyes across the room.

"_Ahh! _Jesus Christ, they want _every_ pair of underpants." Tweek warned Butters.

"Oh hamburgers, you mind if I hide with you? My mom and dad would be mighty mad if my underpants get stolen…" His blue eyes held worry for his underpants. He really didn't want to get yelled at because of his underwear.

"_What? _Jesus, _ngh, _I guess." After getting that out he tugged on his unevenly buttoned shirt. Butters shifted over the counter with a grunt and onto the other side. Slowly he slide down the side of the cabinet and planted his butt next to Tweek.

"Thanks for letting me stay Tweek. If I go home now I'd get yelled at 'cause I'm late getting home from Eric's. If I went home with my underpants missing too, oh geez, Dad would really be mad." The older blond explained, playing with his hands uneasily. He attempted to smile at Tweek.

"Your parents won't come after with me, right? Oh dear god. _Ah!_ If they come after me; _Oh god, god, oh god." _He started to shake more at the thought of Butters parents banging on the door, demanding the teen's head because their son was late coming home.

"Sweet biscuits, they wouldn't dare come after you Tweek. I wouldn't let 'em. I promise." Butters attempted to lull the growing fear in the jittery boy. "I won't even mention you, okay?" The reassurances with the older boys voice was like sleeping pills hitting Tweek's mind.

"Okay." Tweek muttered, biting down on his bottom lip. This action somehow brought comfort to the teen. It always had. Tugging on his shirt again he thought of the other that joined him not so long ago. It had been a while since he hung out with anybody from school. He was always afraid something would happen and the kids teased him about it. He just got tired of it all.

Now it felt like he had a friend. That uneasiness that always nagged at the back of his mind was finally voiced out. It told Tweek of the feeling he had been ignoring even since he developed a crush on Craig Tucker.

"Your lonely, right? Jus' like I used to be." The voice made Tweek jump, his teeth sinking deeper into his lip then they were ever meant to be. He didn't notice though, he was to shocked to hear Butters soft and almost scared words. "I still get lonely but being with Eric helps sometimes. It just numbs the loneliness." The blue eyes were aimed at the tiled floor that had faded coffee stains littering it. Brown eyes were pinned on the Butters who seemed to read Tweek's mind.

"Oh god, it hurts. " Tweek blurted out as his vision was blurred. Hot drops of water fell down his face leaving wet trails behind. He was shaking worse then before and he couldn't stop it.

"I know…" Butters muttered, looking up at the crying male. A gentle smile found its way onto Butter's face. It just made the other boy so uneasy. He flinched when Butter's hand attempted to wipe away the tears.

"Stop crying, I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered carefully as he maneuvered himself closer to Tweek. Soon enough Tweek could smell the sweetness on Butters breath. Soft lips brushed against the jittery boys tear stained cheek.

"J-Jesus Christ…" Was the only thing Tweek could say and it was barely audible. He just couldn't calm himself down. Not now. The pain was bubbling to the surface and over flowing.

"Shh." Butters mimicked a mother trying to calm a crying child. Slowly he stroked Tweek's soft blonde locks. He was patient with the crying male. It felt nice for both of them, both of them had the voids in their souls filled for the felt pressure on his lips and the taste of iron grew stronger. It was a bitter sweet kiss that didn't last long enough for either of the boys. Butter's pulled away after the brief kiss in fear that he had scared the gullible male. Blood was smudged on his lips thanks to the cut on Tweek's bottom lip. It still leaked was going to say something about cleaning up the small wound but he hadn't the chance. Tweek's hands grasped onto Butters shirt and pulled him closer, their lips meeting once again. Butter's tongue ran alongside Tweek's bottom lip asking for entrance. Access was granted and the taste of blood and coffee flooded Butters taste buds. It was the best taste in the word to the male. Their tongues fought each other with lust. They pulled apart and both were panting heavily. Each yearning more of the other. They were addicted to each other, something that they would always remember. Their lust was like a drug, a sweet, sweet drug.

"_GAH!_…The p-pressure. I don't ,_ngh,_ way to much pressure" Tweek exclaimed uneasily.

"We don't have to go any farther." Butters responded but Tweek shook his head.

"I-I need this." He whispered and twitched nervously.

"Jus' follow my lead then." Butters ordered before climbing into Tweek's lap. In a matter of seconds they were engaged in another hungry kiss. Slowly Butters ran his hand down Tweek's back. Tweek shivered with slight pleasure as the other did this. The heated kisses were changed to fluttery neck kisses. Butters did these with precision and with the greatest care.

"_Ngh!"_The older males hands tugged on the unevenly buttoned shirt. After a small amount of causality it hit the floor. Butterfly kisses trailed down Tweek's chest and stomach . When Butters reached the navel he flicked his tongue out causing the other to moan. Grinning Butters flicked his tongue around the navel before dipping it in deciding to move on Butters fingers slipped into Tweek's pants and tugged own them. Tweek complied and helped the removal of his own pants. Butters stripped himself down, peeling off every piece of clothing on his body. The air in the store stung his bare skin but he didn't care in the least.

Automatically Tweek pulled off his own underwear and, reluctantly, set them aside. Butters was in his lap again and nipping at his ear. A whimper left the jittery teen when a hand curled around his throbbing erection. Butters slowly pumped the others cock, partly to tease him and partly to make sure the other wouldn't his free hand Butters grabbed one of Tweek's hands. He guided the males hand to his rear-end. Tweek bit his lip but he knew exactly what Butters wanted and slipped one of his non-lubricated fingers into Butters. A small gasp left Butters as Tweek steadily moved his finger inside of him.

"More…" Butters moaned softly as he squeezed the others length and sped up his hand. Tweek complied with no complaint. Soon the two fingers became three and both males were feeling a bit hazy and lustful. Their lips collided again, a bittersweet taste ran between them.

The older male pulled Tweek's hand away from his anus. He knew that he was good 'n ready; that _they _were both good 'n ready. Aimlessly Butters grabbed for something on the counter, he managed to get down with only spilling a little of the liquid inside. It was warm and the smell of coffee drifted between the two sweating boys."This will have to do." Butters said through his semi-regular breathing. Tweek didn't ask, he just shot the other male a questioning look. He didn't answer the look, he just tipped the cup over the others erection. A stream of brown liquid splashed onto Tweek's lower half causing him to let a small _'Ah!'._ Butters ran his hand up and down the other length once more, making sure it was slick with coffee and pre-cum. Butters pushed himself down on the other penis and let out a loud moan when Tweek unconsciously bucked himself farther into him. The blue eyed male didn't have to wait long to adjust to the other inside him. This wasn't his first time, he was just about used to it. At first his pace was slow, but it quickened as he brought his body up and back down onto the other male.

Tweek grabbed a hold of the closest thing to him; which was Butters erect penis. When Butters let out a yearning _'Uhgn' _noise Tweek began to stroke the other male at the same speed he rode him. It wasn't until long Tweek's vision became blotchy and hazy. He felt himself release into Butters without hesitation. A few moments later Butters finally climax.

Chocolate eyes stared into blue ones. Butters leaned forwards and pressed his lips up against Tweek's.

"I love you, Tweek. I love you so much…" Butters whispered into the others ear, his voice ragged and cracked. He licked his lips as he rested his head on Tweek's shoulders. Darkness consumed them both in a dreamless sleep.

Butters opened his eyes fist. Slowly he pushed himself off the other male and began gathering his close. Yes, he didn't want to move. He kept glancing back at the slumbering blonde. He got dressed with ease, pulling on his shoes last.

Carefully he gathered Tweek's clothes. If there was one thing he learned over the years it was that when Tweek was asleep he was _dead_ asleep. Skillfully Butters slipped Tweek's pants back on and his shirt. He even took the time to button it up un-evenly. Before he stood back up from his crouching position he placed a small kiss on the top of Tweek's head.

He picked up a pair of stray boxers, and stood up with them. In the window of the coffee shop stood a person. Their cobalt eyes stared coldly into the store. Butters noticed the man and waved to him with his hand that held Tweek Tweak's underpants. A sneer came onto the other males face as he stuck up his middle finger. Then he stalked away. Butters just watched with a smirk, a satisfied one.

There were no underpants gnomes, only Butters Stotch and Craig Tucker. It was a challenge, and Butters was winning. Stuffing the pair of boxers in his pants he hummed happily. Seven pairs for Butters, five for Craig. Butters loved Tweek, he wouldn't let Craig have him. Not ever.

* * *

This is my first lemon scene I've written so critiques on it would be nice.


End file.
